


My Baby's All Wrung Out

by msemmyjones



Series: My Baby [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Deepthroating, Deputy Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Due to Stiles being a minor, Humiliation, M/M, Not for Punishment, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Temperature Play, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msemmyjones/pseuds/msemmyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew what he wanted for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby's All Wrung Out

Deputy Derek Hale was spending his Friday evening in his absolute favorite way. He was off duty, had been since about 3:00 that afternoon, and had a free weekend ahead of him. His belly was full with one of his favorite meals - curried chicken and cauliflower over pearl couscous. His dog Peter was fed and walked and was now dozing quietly on his bed in the corner. Derek himself was relaxed on the couch with a cold beer in his hand and old episodes of _Community_ on the tv. But best of all, his cock was warm and wet between the supple lips of little Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's kid.

Stiles' mouth was sweet and soft, and he was the best damn cockwarmer Derek had ever had. Usually he was a restless kid, fidgety and loud, but give him a dick to suck on and he could stay still on his knees for hours. Derek looked down at the beautiful boy before him: naked and flushed, eyes closed, and cheek resting on the inside of Derek's thigh. He sighed, content, and took a long swig of his beer.

When his episode came to an end, Derek switched off the tv and reached out for his boy. Stiles looked up, eyes blinking sleepily, and slurped up the drool that had escaped his lips. "Hey there, Baby," Derek cooed. "You ready for me?"

Stiles was able to nod once in response before he felt Derek's cock push deeper inside his mouth. He took a deep breath and relaxed, letting that cock bury itself in his throat. His swallowed it down with no problem, but before he even had a chance to be disappointed by the ease of it, Derek thrust his hips a few times. It wasn't much, just a few quick movements, but it was enough that Stiles' eyes watered and his muscles spasmed and he fought for each breath through his nose. Derek pulled out sharply leaving Stiles sputtering and coughing, heart racing. He loved when Derek made him choke on his dick.

"Good job, Baby," Derek praised him as he clamored up into Derek's lap. "You've learned to take me so well. I'm so proud of you."

Stiles grinned at the praise, wiggling like a proud puppy. "Does that mean I get to ride you now?"

Derek laughed. "What a greedy little slut you are!" he teased. But he humored his boy, taking his hard cock and rubbing the head between Stiles' cheeks and around his hole, loosened by the plug the boy had worn at school all day. Stiles could feel himself getting wet and sloppy, the saliva coating Derek's cock sliding down his crack.

"Hng!" Stiles grunted at the first blunt push in. Derek was big, and no matter how often they fucked or how stretched Stiles was, the first breach was always a tight fit.

Stiles loved it. He loved that burn and stretch, loved being filled with this man he cared for so deeply, who cared for him so much. Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Stiles let himself steadily sink down that thick shaft, watching Derek groan with eyes closed as his cock was swallowed up by Stiles' body.

"God, Baby," Derek breathed out when Stiles was fully seated. "Every time you do this, I can't imagine your ass feeling any better and then you just blow me away!" He groaned again when Stiles clenched his muscles and slooooowly lifted himself back up.

Threading his arms around Derek's shoulders, Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck. He breathed in Derek's intoxicating scent, spicy and strong, and set up a leisurely pace with his hips. Neither had much urgency behind their quest to get off, more content tonight with their slow, syrupy love making.

Without stopping his hips or even lifting his head, Stiles murmured, "'Syour birthday this month. On Christmas."

"Mmhmmm..." Derek hummed his agreement.

"Was wondering...if you want something. Like you did for me?"

Derek couldn't help thrusting up into his boy as he thought back to his baby's birthday a few months prior, to Stiles' first time being spread out on his cock. He moaned remembering the exquisite heat and stretch of Stiles' first time. "Got something in mind, Sweet Boy?"

"Uh uh. Just whatever you wanna do to me." Stiles gasped as he felt Derek snap his hips up, sinking deeper inside. "Wanna make you happy."

"You always make me happy, Sweet," Derek whispered. He ground his hips up hard, holding Stiles down flush against him. What did he want to do to this precious boy? Did he want to see him bound and gagged or dolled up in a pretty pair of panties and makeup? Maybe he should lock that baby cock away and make his boy think of nothing but Derek's pleasure, his little slave so attentive to his master. Derek groaned, hips bucking up faster and harder, chasing his release as he imagined all he could do with his boy. Should he see what else he could fit inside that tiny hole? Maybe his fist or a second cock? The answer was yes to everything. Derek wanted to introduce this boy he loved so well to every depth of depravity.

Brought back to focus by a high pitched cry, Derek opened his eyes just in time to see Stiles cum - little fist working furiously over his cock. And that was it - the sight of Stiles' flushed face, mouth open and wet, the clamping of his muscles around Derek's cock - Derek groaned once more and came deep inside his baby. He knew what he wanted for his birthday.

 

By mid-morning on Saturday, Stiles was starting to get a little anxious. Derek hadn't yet told him what he wanted for his birthday, just that it would be happening today while his father was in Fresno for a long weekend conference. As much as Stiles had enjoyed everything they'd done so far, it was a little disconcerting to not know what he was in for, especially if it was something new. But Stiles loved Derek and he trusted him, and he tried his best to stay calm as he chased Peter around the backyard.

Lunch was a pleasant affair, quiet and light, simple and happy. As Stiles helped Derek clean up the kitchen, his heart began to ratchet up, anxiety and excitement thrumming through his veins. It had to happen soon, right? Oh God, he was nervous.

Without giving anything away, Derek simply led Stiles back into the living room. He smiled gently and lovingly, Stiles' anxieties melting away. With soft, sweet kisses Derek and Stiles undressed each other. They took their time - hands, lips, and tongues exploring each other's bodies. By the time Stiles was flat on his back across the coffee table, legs spread wide with Derek's tongue deep in his ass, Stiles' anxieties were far behind him.

Stiles whined when Derek pulled his face away, but offered no further protest. Derek grinned down at his perfect, dirty boy. This was one of his absolute favorite sights: Stiles on his back, panting and flushed with excitement and want, limbs akimbo. "So beautiful, Baby. You're just perfect for me." Derek leaned down to nip at the tender inside of Stiles' thigh, eliciting a soft keen and quick squirm. "Gonna make you cum, Sweetheart. Gonna make you cum just from this, from my tongue in your sweet asshole. Gonna tongue fuck you so good and deep you'll be screaming for me."

Stiles moaned at that. This plan he had no problems with - he loved getting eaten out. Derek's tongue was a revelation, so wet and supple. But he was a little surprised at the simplicity of Derek's plan. This was his birthday present, after all.

With a strong swipe of his tongue across Stiles' hole, Derek kept talking. "Taste so good, Babyslut. Love getting my tongue in you. Gonna make you so wet, your little hole is going to be dripping like a ripe cunt. And you're going to cum just from me eating out your sweet pussy."

"Ooohhhhh! Yes, please, **please** make me cum. Love your tongue in me so much!"

"Love watching you cum, Sweet Boy," Derek groaned out before stabbing his tongue back into Stiles' little winking hole. Pulling out again, he continued, "Love the faces you pull and the sweet sounds you make." A smacking kiss was followed up with, "And today I'm going to see it over and over again. You ready for that, Baby? I wanna see just how many times I can make you cum."

With that, Derek returned to his task at hand, thrusting his tongue deep inside Stiles who moaned, long and loud. Sealing his lips around the hole, Derek alternated with hard, slurpy sucking and deep, squirming thrusts. Stiles bucked his hip in pleasure, Derek's tongue both too much and not enough. He wanted more, always more, but he just didn't know if he could take it.

Stiles could barely think with Derek's tongue, now playfully and teasingly lapping his hole, dipping inside just a tantalizing amount. But as he squirmed against it, trying to get it back deep inside, it finally clicked just what Derek had said. He was going to cum over and over at the hands of this man. He never sum more than twice at a time before. Derek was going to touch him and taste him and fuck him until he was delirious with pleasure; he was going to milk him dry. Stiles shivered with nervous anticipation. He couldn't wait.

In almost no time at all, Derek's initial plan came true. Stiles had been eaten out before, but never had he felt quite so sloppy and wet, Derek slurping and squelching noisily around his hole. He reared back and with a loud **pfft**! shot a wad of saliva right onto the slick, shiny star-burst. For a few seconds, it clung to the pulsing hole before sluggishly dripping down between Stiles' cheeks.

With a last snarl, Derek dove back in. Stiles wailed at the depths Derek's tongue was able to reach, and with one final slurpy swirl, shot hard across his stomach.

Stiles panted as he came down from his high, unable to do more than just accept Derek’s soft kisses as the man made his way up Stiles’ body to his mouth. The bitter taste of himself burst across Stiles’ senses, and he groaned, sucking Derek’s thick tongue further into his mouth. Derek was only too happy to oblige, devouring Stiles’ sweet noises and his even sweeter mouth.

Without removing his tongue from the heat of Stiles’ mouth. Derek heaved the boy up like he weighed nothing and manhandled him onto the couch. Skinny limbs wrapped themselves around Derek’s hard body, trying to mold themselves even closer to the man. With a final wet pop, Derek pulled his tongue back and disentangled himself from the boy’s octopus impression.

“That was one, Baby Boy,” he said as he maneuvered the boy up onto his knees, chest bent over the back of the couch. This was a beautiful position. Just a small arch to the back as the boy crossed his arms for a place to rest his head, that ripe and ready ass pushed high up in the air, cheeks parted just enough for a wet, glistening hole to peek through. “Just one, so you ready for more?”

Stiles let out a soft, contented sigh as Derek’s large hands stroked down his sides. Eyes closed and small smile on his lips, he swayed his hips from side to side enticingly. Derek took each firm cheek in his hands, massaging them deeply. His fingers dug in, manipulating the flesh, and his thumbs exposed Stiles’ hole completely. Stiles groaned, canting his hips up higher, silently begging for more.

After several minutes of his gentle ministrations, Derek raised a hand and with a loud CRACK! brought it down hard on the boy’s plump cheek.

“Oh!” Stiles cried, jerking at the surprise. He had no time to say anything else before another swat to his ass landed, this time on his other cheek. Then another across both. One to the crease where his thigh met his ass, one to his sit spot, then back to the meat of his cheeks. Stiles groaned deeply, tears springing to his eyes, but he was a good boy and he took his spankings well. He tried to hitch his hips up higher, aching for more of that bright sting he craved. Stiles had become quite the little pain puppy in the weeks since his first spanking. Two enormous hands cracked down on both cheeks simultaneously, then began alternating, one hand soothing while the other abused. The tears finally fell as two wet fingers spanked down directly on his sloppy hole, six times in quick succession.

Derek went back to gently soothing Stiles’ now red and heated cheeks, listening to Stiles’ sniffle into his folded arms. “Good boy,” Derek praised him. “Took that so well, Sweetheart.” Reaching between the boy’s legs, Derek stroked gently up and down this little cock, hard again from Derek’s spanking. As he drew his hand back through, he delivered one last spanking: one quick, light tap directly to Stiles’ little ballsac.

Stiles howled as an exquisite pain exploded through his body, and he whited out for just a few seconds. When he could refocus, it was to Derek again soothing his inflamed ass cheeks and murmuring sweet words to him. Stiles shivered at the intensity of what he’d just experienced, shaking off the dull ache in his sac.

Quickly, Derek’s attention shifted from the boy’s rosy cheeks to his still sloppy hole. He ran two blunt fingers over the rim, watching it unfurl for him easily as he dipped in.

“So open and sloppy, Baby,” Derek cooed. “Your little ass is so greedy to be filled; I think I could just slide on in there.”

Stiles had spent the night with his plug in, but it had been a few good hours since he’s removed it that morning. It wouldn’t be too hard, but he knew it would be a big stretch to take Derek’s whole cock with no extra prep. “Do it,” he said. “Please, Derek, want it. Wanna be opened up on your cock.”

Derek didn’t need much convincing. He would do just about anything his baby asked him to. Slowly and carefully, he fed his lubed cock into Stiles’ hole.

Usually so vocal when they fucked, this time Stiles was unable to make more than a chocked off gasp as Derek breached him. He’d been right. The fit was so tight, and it **burned** as his little hole tried to accommodate Derek’s girth. Stiles’ mouth hung open, drool escaping down his chin as he was too distracted to remember to swallow. Derek pushed in smoothly and steadily, and Stiles was amazed he was able to fit. It didn’t just feel like a tight fit around; everything felt bigger, felt more. It was like Derek was deeper inside him than ever before, like his thick cock was harder and hotter. Stiles could feel it pulsing inside him like a drum beat.

Once he was fully seated, Derek gave Stiles just a few seconds to adjust before hitching his hips back and slamming his cock inside the boy. It was here that Stiles found his voice again, screaming for Derek as he was pounded into furiously. Derek forced his cock deep into Stiles’ tight channel, relishing the firm grip it had on him. He knew he’d be leaving bruises on the boy’s waist and ass from his fingers and hipbones, and he grunted in satisfaction at marking what was his.

“Oh God, oh God – fuck!” Stiles screamed, overwhelmed by the relentless assault on his poor ass. It took almost no time at all for Derek’s frenzied pace – coupled with the delicious spanking and stretching he’s already experienced – to bring him right to the edge. “Please, please, **please**! Let me cum, Sir. Oh God, need to cum, please!”

Derek groaned at the _Sir_ and panted out, “Little slut wants to cum again already? Of course you do. Such a greedy cumslut, always looking to get off, always desperate to be filled. Should just tie you to my bed, huh? Just keep you naked and open so you’re ready for me whenever I want. Little fucktoy, always ready to please his master.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Stiles chanted, delirious with his need to cum.

“All right, my little slut,” Derek said, his own release fast approaching. He reached around and grabbed Stiles’ wet, dripping cock. “Cum when you’re ready, Baby.”

With only a few short strokes and one well times jab to his prostate, Stiles came, crying out at the intensity of his orgasm. His muscles clamped down on Derek’s cock, even tighter than the initial stretch, and with a groan Derek emptied himself deep inside Stiles. Derek let himself slump against his boy, feeling his cock milked for all its thick cream by Stiles’ pulsing hole.

His breathing back to normal, Derek lifted himself up and slowly pulled out. Stiles whined at the loss, but didn’t move from where he knelt, slumped over the back of the couch.

“You doing okay, Baby?” Derek asked, gently petting down his boy’s flank.

“Mmmhmm,” Stiles hummed, nodding his head languidly against the couch.

“You’re doing so well for me so far, Sweetheart,” Derek said. “I’m so proud of my Good Boy. Now how about you come into the kitchen and rest for a minute.”

“Nooooo, wanna rest he-ere!” Stiles half-heartedly whined.

Derek chuckled at the boy’s antics. “Okay,” he said, “but I’m going to eventually need you in the kitchen. Got big plans for you, Babyslut, gonna milk you dry. Now either I can carry you to the kitchen, and your little hole will get another spanking before you get to cum again, or you walk on your own and get a special treat during this round.”

Opening his eyes, Stiles squinted up at Derek. This was actually a hard decision, and Derek knew it. Stiles loved his spankings. But he’s already had one today, and a special treat meant something new. Mind made up, Stiles clamored off the couch and followed Derek into the kitchen.

Using a pillow from the living room couch to cushion his knees, Derek helped Stiles position himself on the kitchen table, ass up high as usual. With a quick grin and one sharp swat to Stiles’ still rosy cheeks, Derek left the boy alone to take a breather and quietly gathered his already prepared supplies.

“Okay, Sweetheart,” Derek eventually broke the silence. “That’s two down. You came so beautifully both times. This time’s going to be a little different. We’re going to take things nice and slow until your little prick’s ready to play again. Okay?” Stiles nodded, eyes closed. He trusted Derek to make him feel good. “And don’t forget, you get a special treat this round since you walked to the kitchen by yourself for me.”

Stiles smiled cheekily at the reminder, wiggling his little ass in anticipation. “I’m ready.”

Eyes still closed, Stiles breathed out deeply as he felt something hard and slick enter him. It felt like plastic or silicon, so he figured this round he’d be filled up with toys. He tried to push back, to get the toy in deeper, but he was stopped by a wide base. Stiles whined unhappily.

Chuckling, Derek asked, “What’s the problem, Baby?”

“Need more!” Stiles grunted, still trying to work more inside him. The toy was only about two fingers wide and maybe four inches long; instead of giving him any satisfaction, it was nothing but a tease. Derek’s cock was so much bigger than that. “It’s not big enough!”

Derek loved when Stiles got like this, little hole so desperate and greedy. He was trying so hard, teeth gritted and hole clenched, soft little prick swinging wildly, rolling and fucking his hips back furiously. Stiles whined piteously, all his hard work in vain.

“Wanna know what’s inside you?”

Stiles froze. What did that mean? He knew what was inside him: one of Derek’s (many) toys. Right? “It’s not…isn’t it just one of your toys?”

“Nope!” Derek answered with a wide grin, all his white teeth on display. “You were just complaining to me the other day about how you don’t have any toys of your own to fill you up when I’m not around, but that you’re worried your dad would find them if you did have any. So to fix that, I thought we’d take a look at some things you just have around your house, things your dad would have no idea you like to stick up your dirty little ass.”

Stiles chocked off a moan, clenching harder around the unsatisfying intrusion. What could it be? “Derek!” he whined, trying so hard to figure it out.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” Derek asked again. “Not enjoying my hairbrush up there?” With that, Derek grasped the bristled end, thrusting in and out, hard and fast.

Stiles gasped at the reveal. He could feel his face flush and hot shame flooded through him. A hairbrush. He was so slutty, so dirty, that Derek was using a **hairbrush** on him for when he couldn’t get the real thing. Was he really that greedy a boy?

“Tell me why you don’t like it, Babyslut.”

Stiles whined again. The pace Derek kept on the hairbrush was fast and the friction against his hole felt good, but it was just such a tease! “’S’not big enough! You’re so much bigger, Derek. Not filling me up at all!”

“Knew you’d end up a size queen, Little Slut. You need something you can feel in your belly, something splitting you wide open, huh?” Derek didn’t wait for a reply, just ripped the hairbrush from Stiles’ hole, ready to move on.

Stiles jumped slightly when he felt something new nudging against his hole. He squawked when it was pulled away – just as it was starting to breach – and two stinging slaps rained down on his unsuspecting cheeks. A straight-lined welt rose up where he was struck. “I thought you said no more spanking!” Stiles cried, indignant.

Running a thumb down one of the welts, Derek apologized. “You’re right, Sweetheart, I’m sorry. But your ass looked so pretty. I just couldn’t help myself. Here you go, how’s this?”

A sigh fell from Stiles’ lips as it began to enter him. “Better.”

“Now, instead of a hairbrush, I’m filling your slutty ass with a spatula from my kitchen.” Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his burning cheeks in his arms. That must have been what Derek spanked him with, too. “This nice and long for you? Feel it go deep inside?” Stiles moaned in pleasure and humiliation, little cock finally chubbing back up as all ten inches disappeared; Derek took his time working it in and out.

Much slower this time, Derek pulled the spatula out. “And what about this, Sweetheart?” Gently, he started to push in.

Stiles scrabbled for a hand hold on the smooth table top, eyes big as saucers, as he was forced open with a wide, blunt pressure. “Nngh! Oh my God, so big!” He bore down, helping to ease the lubed object’s way. It was cool and slick, though Stiles groaned as he felt it dotted with just barely raised nubs, each one dragging deliciously against his sensitive rim.

“Like this one, Baby?” Derek stopped pushing only a few inches in and began slowly twisting the object instead, one raised nub just brushing the outside of his rim, lighting up every nerve. A wet moan was Stiles’ only response. Laughing, Derek continued. “Now, your hungry little hole is being split open by a cucumber, straight from my fridge. And your little ass is just gobbling it up. You love being stretched so wide, don’t you, Babyslut? This cucumber’s a little thicker than my cock, too, can you tell? Can you feel it stretching you wide?”

Derek didn’t wait for a response to any of his questions, the low moans and gurgles coming from his baby all the encouragement he needed. “When I pull it out, your little hole’s just gonna be gaping, begging for me to feed something else in there. And you’re so slutty, such a dirty, filthy little boy, that you’d let me put anything I wanted up there, isn’t that right?”

Hot tears of humiliation rolled down Stiles cheeks at Derek’s words. Derek was right; he was such a dirty slut. “Maybe I’ll fill you with one of Peter’s chew toys, huh? Let you drive him crazy while your little ass makes it squeak every time you clench.” Stiles moaned at the image: so hot and so, so wrong. He little prick was leaking onto the table beneath him. “Or maybe I’ll fuck you with my nightstick. Think you’d like that? Hands cuffed behind your back – since you’re such a naughty boy – my nightstick deep inside.”

“Please!” the boy sobbed. “Yes, please Derek!”

“Or maybe you wanna take my fist?”

At that, the cucumber was popped suddenly out of Stiles’ ass. The boy howled, clenching down on nothing. Panting, gasping for air, eyes wide and unblinking – and still leaking tears – Stiles humped his hips back, searching for **anything** to fill him.

Suddenly, Derek was there, holding his face and staring into his eyes. “Breathe, Baby. Doing so well for me.” Stiles heaved in a breath, racing heart beginning to slow. “I’m so proud of you, Baby. You doing okay?”

Stiles nodded.

“You ready to cum for me again?”

Stiles nodded harder.

“Okay, Baby. Then I think it’s time for your special treat.”

Wiggling his ass excitedly, Stiles tracked Derek with his eyes as he moved across the kitchen and removed something from the freezer. He kept it hidden behind himself, not wanting to spoil the surprise, and Stiles trembled in anticipation.

“Okay, Sweetheart, you’ve asked me for this a few times and today I think you’re ready.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Stiles chanted as he spread his legs wider, a pretty good idea of what was to come.

Stiles hissed as the first small, slick bead – about the size of a marble – passed his rim. “Cooooold!” he whined.

“That is the point of putting the beads in the freezer,” Derek remarked dryly.

The next two increasingly larger beads were easily fed into Stiles’ pulsing hole. Derek loved watching the way the rim opened and closed around each one: a little mouth hungrily gobbling up its treat. Stiles sighed as they entered him, rolling his hips gently to fully appreciate this new sensation of being filled.

Stiles hissed again as the fourth golf-ball-sized bead began to enter him, still ice cold. A shiver ran down his spine, and he moaned low in his throat as his hole opened up for the bead. “Soooo cooooold.”

“I know, Sweetheart,” Derek cooed, holding the string of beads steady. “And you’re taking them so well. There’s two more left. Think you can take them, or are you done?”

“Nooooo,” Stiles moaned again, half-numb muscles doing their best to clench down on the string of beads. “Like it. I can do it. Wanna do it.” He took a deep breath, letting himself sink into the icy sting of the frozen glass beads inside his hot channel.

“Okay, Baby, here you go.” The fifth bead was about the same width as Derek’s cock. Even with the stretching from their earlier fucking, not to mention their more recent exploits with the cucumber, this bead still took a modicum of effort to sink home. Stiles moaned as his muscles finally gave.

“One more, Sweetheart, one more,” Derek crooned. “Gotta stretch wide for it, but your slutty ass can take it, I know it.” Gently, Derek pushed the last bead against Stiles’ rim, coaxing it open. “C’mon, Baby, open up for it. Open up. I know it’s big, but it’s gonna feel so good with your ass so stuffed.” Stiles gasped as he felt his rim stretch. This last bead was so big, probably the same width as the cucumber. It was why Derek had held off on the set for so long, and why Stiles had been so eager for it. “That’s it, Baby. Take it.” A moan gurgled up from Stiles’ chest as his rim just closed around it.

“Beautiful, Babyslut,” Derek said, tugging the end string just enough for the last bead to peek out from the winking rosebud. Stiles’ head spun at the sensation. His rim wasn’t stretched anymore, but his ass was **stuffed**! Moaning, Stiles flexed his muscles and rolled his hips, feeling the weight of the beads shifting inside of him – not to mention the icy sting of their glass faces. He breathed deeply as they jostled his prostate, making his cock jump and throb. It felt so good just to squeeze his now cold, achy muscles around them, breathing evening out as the beads stilled inside him. Until…

**WHISHT!**

A strangled cry was wrenched out of Stiles’ throat as, in one swift motion, the beads were yanked from his body. Sensation flooded through him, the nerves in his prostate and rim on fire, even as the icy beads whipped past. Light exploded behind his eyelids and his little cock jerked, spurting out his release.

Stiles collapsed, panting, onto the kitchen table. There were no more bones in his body to hold him up; nope, they’d liquefied and been expelled out his dick with his cum.

“Guess you liked that, huh, Babyslut?” Derek smirked as he gathered up their supplies and deposited them in the sink. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you cum so hard.”

“Shuddup,” Stiles slurred.

“I’m not making fun, Baby,” Derek laughed as he gathered Stiles up in his arms, the boy clinging to him like a koala. “I want you to like what we do. That’s the whole point.” Gently, Derek carried the boy into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Stiles sighed, sinking into the soft comfort of the blankets.

Opening a fresh bottle of water, Derek asked, “Can you drink a little bit for me?” Stiles let Derek help him sit up and took a long drink of water. “Small sips, Baby, don’t gulp. Good boy.”

Stiles closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling of Derek taking care of him. His body felt loose and warm from all three orgasms, his movements languid and syrupy as Derek manipulated his body with large hands and soft lips. His skin tingled where he was touched.

It wasn’t until he felt Derek’s wet tongue lick over his spent cock and he reached to grasp Derek’s hair that Stiles realized his new predicament. He glanced up to see his wrists cuffed to the headboard. He moaned, spreading his legs wider, as he pulled against his restraints. He’d cum so much already, but now he was totally at Derek’s mercy, his toy to play with as he liked. Stiles’ eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned, dick twitching, surrendering himself to Derek’s will.

“You’ve done so good for me so far, Sweetheart,” Derek crooned, pulling himself up Stiles’ body. “I’ve loved seeing you fall apart for me. Love seeing how desperate you get when you want to cum. And we’re not nearly done yet, are we?”

“Nooooo,” Stiles answered, words turning into a moan as Derek’s teeth latched onto a hard, pebbled nipple.

“That’s right,” Derek agreed. “You’ve only cum for me three times, Sweet Boy. I know you’ve got more for me. Don’t you think so? Don’t you think there’s more of your sweet, little boy cream for me to milk out of you?”

“I…yeah. Yeah, think so.”

“Good,” Derek purred as he settled himself alongside his boy. He reached to pluck at the already wet nipple, Stiles arching into the touch. “Because there’s so much more I want to do to you, Baby. I’m going to give your slutty ass a little rest right now, but only because I want to play with the rest of you.”

Derek took his time devouring Stiles’ body. He dipped his tongue in the hollow of Stiles’ underarm, tickling the sensitive flesh. He nibbled along the protrusion of Stiles’ collarbone, sucking a fat bruise on one side, before making his way to the boy’s face. Stiles’ lips were left plump and swollen, his eyelids and nose sweetly kissed, and his ears sucked on. A wet moan escaped Stiles’ lips as Derek’s tongue teased the tender spot just behind his ear.

Stiles groaned louder as the man made his way down Stiles’ body. His teeth gently bit into wet, puffy nipples, pulling and tweaking and teasing. Derek’s stubble scratched against Stiles’ smooth belly, a sharp tingle left in its wake. Lips and tongue soothed the scratches, apologies for such rough treatment.

By the time Derek began sucking bruises into the sweet flesh of Stiles’ thigh, he was hard again. This time, however – three explosive orgasms in – Stiles felt his little cock ache at the effort, struggling to once again rise to Derek’s command.

Closing his eyes, Stiles let himself drift in Derek’s ministrations, body numb to everything but pleasure. He didn’t think his body worked anymore; bones, muscles, everything – all melted at Derek’s touch. Stiles knew he was tugging at his cuffs. Knew he had spread his legs wider to allow for Derek’s body, knew he arched and writhed under Derek’s hands and mouth, but it was like a dream. His movements were slow and sensuous, slithering beneath Derek, awash in warm, golden sensations. Derek took Stiles’ balls in his mouth – sucking rhythmically, caressing them with his tongue – and Stiles keened. He kept at it even as he released them, suckling and nosing and bathing the boy’s sac, silent except for his wet, heavy slurping.

As Stiles’ little body continued to stir beneath him, movements hazy and languid, Derek finally pulled his attention to Stiles’ sweet, pink prick. His hot tongue dragged up the shaft until he could wrap his lips fully around the head in one wet swallow. Low, drowsy noises – keens and moans and little mewls – filled his ears as he sunk down, taking all of Stiles in one, long gulp. He swallowed.

Stiles’ whole body shuddered at the delicious pressure on his dick. Derek’s lips made the slow drag up the shaft once, then twice. Stiles’ cock pulsed in his mouth as it was milked by that slow, hot glide, over and over. Finally, when he was fully surrounded by the wet cavern of Derek’s mouth, Stiles’ felt a tug squeezing his balls and the base of his little dick from the inside. With a low moan in his throat and a sharp arch in his back, Stiles came, a few small spurts wrung out on Derek’s tongue.

Slipping out of Derek’s mouth, Stiles fell back to the bed with a sigh – arms still stretched above him. Derek took his time: holding the boy close, kissing him sweetly, and praising him thoroughly. Stiles couldn’t make out the actual words – blood still rushing through his ears from his release – but the tone was pleased and proud.

“That’s four, Sweetheart,” Derek was saying as the fog in Stiles’ brain dissipated. “You’ve cum for me four times today. And I know you’ve got at least one more in there for me. Don’t you think?”

Stiles blinked at Derek several times before he was able to respond. “More?”

“One more, Baby. You can cum for me one more time, right?”

“Think so?” Derek smiled so brightly at that, Stiles knew he’s made the right choice.

Very quickly, Stiles found himself fully alert – he wasn’t a sheriff’s son for nothing – as Derek, instead of un-cuffing him as Stiles had supposed, began tying Stiles’ spread legs to opposite footboards. Stiles tugged roughly at his bonds, testing them. He’d never been fully bound before. Usually it was just his hands that were cuffed, but this time he was completely trapped. There was enough slack for him to move slightly – to buck and pull, to struggle – but all in all he was completely at the mercy of Deputy Hale. Derek could do **anything** to him.

A thrill shivered its way up Stiles’ spine.

With a quick survey of his handiwork, Derek smiled down at the boy trussed up beneath him. “You okay with this, Baby? I know this is all new.”

Stiles nodded silently, eyes wide and little spent cock beginning to ache with interest. He was more than okay.

At Stiles’ okay, Derek slunk back onto the bed. Stiles was watchful now, and he tracked the man’s every move, desperate to know what was next to come. He was exhausted; sweat dried on flushed skin, limbs were loose and heavy with fatigue. But Stiles wasn’t out yet, and he was just as eager as Derek to push through as much as possible.

In his hand, Derek held the last toy of the day. This time it was a long, thin rod of sky blue, barely the width of one finger, with a curved, rounded head. As toys go, it was not the most visually impressive. Certainly nothing compared to the beads from earlier.

Derek kissed Stiles’ thigh as he smoothly inserted the toy. He smirked as he pulled away, eyes twinkling mischievously as he watched Stiles squirming beneath him. “Something wrong?” he asked innocently, lazily fucking the toy in and out.

“Noth…well, I just – I mean, is that it?” Stiles struggled against the words, wary of the look on Derek’s face. “It’s just not very big.”

“Like I said before, little size queen!” Derek chuckled. “You’re right, it’s not very big. But sometimes, size doesn’t matter.” With a wicked grin, Derek flicked the small button at the end of the toy.

Stiles HOWLED.

This was nothing, **nothing** , like he’d felt before: not the hard pounding of Derek’s cock, not the sloppy, supple slurp of Derek’s tongue, not even the exquisite pain of Derek’s two wet fingers spanking down on his hole. Nothing could have prepared Stiles for this.

The rounded end of the toy was positioned perfectly against his prostate as it buzzed, the vibrations emanating through his whole body. Stiles’ nerves were on fire, pleasure pulsing through them from the soles of his feet all the way to the hair on his head. He could feel it in his bones, in his teeth, oozing out through his pores.

Stiles bucked and writhed under the onslaught of sensation, wordless moans and cries spilling from his lips. This was nothing like the slow, sleepy pleasure of Derek’s blow job; no, this was bright and sharp, barreling towards an explosive release.

“Too much!” Stiles finally gritted out. “Please, please Derek, it’s too much!”

Derek ran soothing hands along the boy’s thighs - dropping a quick kiss to the inside of his knee, though careful of Stiles’ frantic squirming - and said, “You know what to say if you want me to stop, Sweetheart.”

Stiles did know what to say; had said it before, in fact, and he knew what it meant. He did, but as his eyes rolled back in his head and his bones rattled, as his hips bucked and his cock struggled achingly back to life, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to say it. Couldn’t bring himself to end the exquisite torture he felt at the toy’s relentless buzzing. “Please,” he begged, relinquishing his will and his choice to Derek. Stiles sank into the sensation, overwhelmed and overstimulated, but also loved, protected, and challenged.

Derek stared, bright-eyed, at the boy beneath him. Stiles was beautiful like this, wild and uninhibited. His head was tipped back, exposing the long column of his throat. His toes curled and his fingers clenched, desperate for something to ground him. Taking his own cock in hand, Derek stroked himself slowly, almost absent-mindedly, as he watched the dichotomous writhing of this precious boy sprawled shamelessly across his bed.

This was it, Stiles could feel it. The ache in his balls, the fire in his gut. In moments he would be cumming. He struggled harder against his bonds as the pressure inside him mounted. He could feel his muscles, taut and coiled, desperate for release. As his pleasure peaked, Stiles arched off the bed – back bowed and a wordless cry on his lips – and felt his cock jerk and twitch against his belly. But nothing came out. Stiles collapsed back against the bed, drained and spent. Derek had milked him dry.

Immediately, Derek was on him. The toy was switched off and quickly removed. With practiced ease, Derek unlocked and removed the cuffs, massaging and soothing sweetly bruised wrists. His own cock thrummed at the sight of them, marked to signify this boy as his, claimed and branded. Though, Derek was also grateful it was December and those bruises would be covered by flannel shirts and winter coats and the cuffs of warm mittens, keeping them safe from the keen eye of the Sheriff.

Making his way down Stiles’ body, Derek murmured sweet words into the boy’s skin. Stiles was so good, he said. So brave, so beautiful. Derek loved him so much; there was no better boy anywhere in the world. And Derek was so proud Stiles was his.

Gently, Derek untied Stiles legs, lifting each one to place soft, reverent kisses to his slim ankles. With Stiles now completely unbound, Derek laid down alongside him, scooping the boy up in his arms. He held him close – offering Stiles soft kisses, gentle touches, and sweet words – allowing Stiles to take his time in catching his breath and slowing his heart and coming back to himself.

“How are you feeling, Baby?” Derek whispered, pulling back and searching the boy’s face.

Stiles grinned lazily up at him, eyes half lidded with lust and exhaustion. “Loose,” he said finally. “Like cooked spaghetti. Like all my muscles are gone.”

Derek laughed at the description he was given. “That’s a good thing though, right?”

“Course!” Stiles snuggled up closer to Derek, letting his spaghetti limbs wrap fully around the man. It was here that Stiles noticed that while **he** may have been milked dry, Derek was anything but. Pulling his head back to look into Derek’s face, he asked, “Aren’t you going to cum?”

“I will, don’t worry,” Derek answered. “Had to make sure you were okay first, Baby. That last one was a little intense. And so, so hot.”

“’M fine,” Stiles whined, rocking his hips against Derek’s hard cock, eliciting a groan from the man. “Want you to cum now.”

“Jesus, you little slut,” Derek teased, rolling Stiles onto his back to grind against him. “Came five times today, milked your baby balls dry and empty, and you’re still begging for my cum? All right, Dirty Boy, you earned it. You want it in your mouth? Wanna drink me down?”

“Uh uh.” Stiles shook his head. “Inside. Want you to cum in my ass. Fuck me, Derek.”

“You sure, Sweet? Your ass has taken a lot today.”

“Want it. Like it best when I’m all full of you. Want you to fuck me and fill me up with you and plug it up inside me. Wanna keep you in me the rest of the day.”

Derek moaned at the delicious filth spewing from his boy. Unable to wait any longer, Derek slicked himself up and thrust inside. He’d watched Stiles cum three times since his last orgasm, so he knew he wouldn’t last long. Holding the boy’s legs open as wide as he could, he picked up his pace, giving Stiles a good hard pounding.

Stiles keened as Derek’s fat cock entered him, relief flooding through him. As good as everything else had been today, nothing would ever satisfy him as much as a good, honest fucking from Derek’s dick. He arched his back, letting his hips roll down to meet each of Derek’s mighty thrusts.

“God, I love you, Babyslut,” Derek panted out. Stiles mewled at the words. He felt Derek’s hands on his skin – fingers gripping his muscles, mapping his veins, tweaking his nipples – and arched into his touch, wanting to feel Derek on every inch of himself. Eyes closed, Stiles let himself sink into Derek’s body, bathing in his words.

“Such a good boy,” Derek was saying, his thrusts slowing down, becoming deeper and longer. “So good. Love you so much, Baby.”

“Love you too, Derek,” Stiles gasped out in reply.

“My sweet boy. My baby. Always going to be mine. Always. Don’t want anyone else. Always going to be here to love you.”

“Yes!” Stiles cried out, clenching down hard around Derek. “Yes, only yours.” Stiles rolled his hips, still clenching, trying to keep Derek inside.

“Baby, look!”

Startled out of his haze, Stiles opened his eyes and looked down to see his spent little cock hard one last time. It was angry and red, pinched and sore, from all the work it had done that afternoon, but there it was, valiantly risen for one last time.

Derek bent down, covering Stiles completely, his abs providing friction for his overworked prick. Taking his face in his hands, Derek kissed Stiles deeply, swallowing the sweet sounds being forced out of Stiles at every thrust.

For his part, Stiles wrapped himself completely around his man, fingers scrabbling against the hard muscles of Derek’s back while his heels dug into firm cheeks, begging for Derek to take him deeper.

“Cum for me, Sweetheart,” Derek whispered as he felt his own pleasure rise. “Cum for me one more time, can you do that?”

He could. With Derek’s lips at his ear and cock deep inside him, Stiles came one last time. His body jerked and he cried out, little cock shivering and twitching, slit pulsing. But again, nothing came out; not a drop left to wet him.

Derek came only moments later: a full load, thick and creamy. He pulled out before his finished cumming, letting the last of his release drip wetly over Stiles’ raw, used hole.

Gently, Derek lowered himself back down next to Stiles. The boy looked **wrecked** ; well used, well fucked, and completely spent. Derek smiled and pulled him into his arms, kissing him gently on the forehead. He knew they would have to clean up eventually – there was cum **everywhere** – but for now they could rest.

Stiles needed no prompting to completely wrap himself around Derek, perfecting his octopus impression. He felt his eyelids drooping, and knew he wouldn’t be awake for much longer. He sighed into Derek’s embrace, smiling slightly as he felt the man kiss his one more time. “Happy birthday,” he whispered, just before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I definitely did not mean for this to take two months to write. I'm really hoping the next one isn't quite so long in the making.
> 
> At this point, I have plans for at least another 12 installments. But, as always, please feel free to leave me comments with things you'd like to see. I won't guarantee I'll be able to fit everything, but I'll give it a try.
> 
> And feel free to visit me on tumblr (msemmyjones.tumblr.com) to see other ficlets and such that don't make it up here, to prompt me for other things you'd like to see, or just to stop and chat for a while.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
